


A Better Adversary

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Plot and I have forgotten each other rip, Spooky is too pure i can't hurt them so it's not that sad, lil bit of sad, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: 'I'm okay, really, I'm just worn out.'





	A Better Adversary

**Author's Note:**

> this was a smidge rushed/spontaneous but! i have an idea! for the next one! maybe some plot! idk who knows! i'm a dumbass! stay tuned! what's with the exclamation points!

Tyler was half-asleep when his phone chimed. Sighing, he reached out, eyes closed, but couldn't feel it anywhere on his bedspread. He reluctantly blinked to see it sitting on his desk, the screen lit for a moment before going off again.

He was still tired, and it was probably just somebody commenting on his youtube, it could be important. Tyler sat up, rubbing at one of his eyes for a moment. He'd been watching a movie on Netflix, but he was tired from work and he'd started to drift off.

He climbed off his bed and grabbed his phone, which told him he had multiple messages from Josh.

Josh: hey  
Josh: this is spooky jim  
Josh: i'm kind of having a bad day  
Josh: um  
Josh: can u send me some cute pictures of puppies or somethin to cheer me up  
(seen, 6:14 pm)

The black paint was already creeping up their hands as they typed a response. Blurryface sat down on the edge of their bed.

Tyler: yes of course  
Tyler: (image attachment)  
Tyler: (image attachment)  
Tyler: (image attachment)  
Tyler: (image attachment)  
Tyler: (image attachment)  
Tyler: (image attachment)  
Tyler: where are you?

Josh: my apartment

Tyler: stay there, I'm coming over

Josh: u don't have to i'll be ok

Tyler: too late already on my way

As they finished typing this, Blurryface shoved their phone in their pocket, grabbing a few things from around the house before taking their jacket from the coatrack. Fumbling around with their keys, they locked their apartment before heading out to their car.

It only took ten minutes to get to Josh's apartment. Blurryface grabbed their bookbag from the passenger seat and quickly made their way into the building and down the hall.

Spooky opened the door on the second knock. They were wearing one of Josh's worn out sweaters and some oversized pajama pants, and Blurry found it ridiculously cute. They signed quickly with their hands. 'I'm okay, really, I'm just worn out.'

"Hmm." Blurryface stepped inside, set their bag on the counter, and pulled out a board game and a couple of loose candy bars. "Does that mean you don't want to play Monopoly with me?"

The tiniest of smiles appeared on their face, and they pressed a little kiss to Blurry's cheek. 'You're the best.'

"I know." Blurryface smirked and rattled the box. "I call the racecar."

Spooky grabbed a candy bar. 'As long as I get the dog!'


End file.
